


At what cost?

by UberGoldy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis is not well but don't worry, M/M, Not so healthy coping habits, he's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberGoldy/pseuds/UberGoldy
Summary: Ignis misses the night. it reminds him of when there was a last desperate hope that Noctis was alive.





	At what cost?

It’s the coolness of the breeze and the cricket songs that tells him that night has officially fallen. Ignis finds solace in the quiet of it, the stillness. In the two years since the first initial dawn, the people of Eos have yet to adjust to the natural nightfall. There’s still an underlying fear that this sunset will be their last once more. So they retreat indoors, to the safety and comfort that only running water and electricity can provide.

Standing on the balcony of the shambled Citatel, Ignis feels true peace in that solitude. In his heart of hearts, he misses the night. Misses when Noct was still alive.

It’s a selfish sentiment, to value the life of one over millions. Logically, he knows the what took place was destiny. Knows that for the greater good, this needed to take place.

Gingerly, he grips the railing that he knows sits in front of him. Kicks off his shoes and sinks to the ground, letting his feet dangle over the edge. To his left, there’s the cooing of pigeons. A low rumble of thunder bringing the promise of rain.

Gripping the lowest post, Ignis idly kicks in the cold breeze. He still wonders if there was a loophole he hadn’t considered. A workaround that perhaps could have saved Noctis in the end. If the Lucian kings would have accepted his body instead.

 

“Hey Iggy,” Ignis turns to the low rumble behind him. His lips tug into a small smile and he silently reaches out, waiting for a large warm hand to envelope his.

There’s a grunt as the man heaves himself to the ground. Warmth surrounds him, strong legs slotting alongside his own and a solid wall of muscle presses into his back.

Gladio doesn’t mention his broodings, instead choosing to press a kiss to Ignis’s hairline. Wraps his arms around his middle and pulls him close, surrounding him in his furnace-like heat.

“Rough day?” he rumbles against his skin. Ignis shakes his head, leans further into Gladio’s grasp. The chill of the night air is so much more obvious now that he’s around.

“You’re shivering. Why didn’t you bring a blanket Iggy?” There’s concern in his voice even as his arms tighten around him, further staving off the cold. “You need to take care of yourself.”

Ignis only ducks his head, places a gentle kiss on the man’s forearm. He doesn’t want to hear this, not again. There’s a low chuckle above him.

“Still not talking huh?”

Ignis stills, pretends he doesn’t hear the remark. He hasn’t spoken since that day, and though Gladiolus has been patient with him, Ignis still hears the hope die in his voice every morning that it will one day return.

“Come on, don’t give me that. I’m not mad Iggy.” A chin rests on his shoulder. “It’s okay.”

There are days that Ignis wishes that Gladiolus would just leave him already, if only to escape the shame of letting him down time and time again.

Others, it’s waking up to his heartbeat beneath his fingertips that gives him the will to keep rising from their bed.

A thumb idly stroking down his cheek draws him away from his thoughts, and he leans into the touch. There’s a shift, and the hand that was stroking him is crooking his chin, tilting his head back. His lips part to catch the kiss he knows is coming. 

Gladio’s tongue licks inside his mouth, his teeth bluntly scraping at his bottom lip. When calloused fingers close around his throat Ignis gasps, of heat shooting through his body and to his dick.

“Come inside with me,” Ignis can almost feel the vibrations against his skin. “Let me warm you up. Know you haven’t eaten today either.”

It was true, he hadn’t. In all honesty he’d forgotten to. How Gladio knew he couldn’t fathom, not when he himself didn’t know until just now. He turns back to the city, the thunder sounds closer.

He lets himself be lifted into Gladio’s arms and carried inside. Clings to his neck and smiles into his skin.

“Alright, I’m cooking tonight. Hey, don’t give me that look.” His look of skepticism is far from subtle. “It ain’t cup noodles, I swear.”

It turns out to be an evening breakfast, with crisp bacon and pancakes that were greatly improved from his last effort. The taste of real, actual meat lifts his spirits a little. Another sign of a growing infrastructure and the rebirth of civilization.

He helps Gladio clear away the mess, and afterwards they make their way to their bedroom. Gladio coaxes him from his clothes, wringing wave after wave of pleasure from his body before Ignis takes matters into his own capable hands.

When they’re spent, Gladio draws him into his arms once more. Kisses into his hair, skating his fingers over sweaty skin,

“You did good today Ignis. I’m proud of you.”

According to Gladio, he’s healing by the day. Apparently, he’s not the man he was six months ago. Two months ago. Last week. Ignis feels no different, but then he’s never been one for personal reflection.

He lifts his palm from Gladio’s heartbeat and traces into his skin.

I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings for WoR Ignis. I also marathoned an entire season or Rage of Bahamut last night and was left gut punched afterwards soo... this.


End file.
